Feathers
by Milana16
Summary: 1st Fic! As much as Shōryū wanted, he couldn't neglect that his technique links him with Kōu. If only he could remember that a little quicker… maybe then, the last feather didn't need to show its meaning... mostly drama and stageplay based. Rated, 'cause you know well what happens to Kōu...One-shot. I had to try!


Aoi hane

'Quicker, Shōryū! Give your blows more power!' shouted Kōu while blocking next swings of his twin's sword. 'Don't leave gaps!' he added while almost effortlessly jabbing his brother ribs through the opening in his block .

'Ouch! Not again!' groaned Shōryū, taking a step backward. Kōu smiled at his brother, lowering wooden blade.

'It was much better than the last time. You're really improving.' He said, coming towards younger twin and carefully checking if he didn't seriously injured him. Shōryū frowned and shove his twin's hand away from his chest. Sometimes, he really found Kou much too protective.

'I'm alright, Nii-san. Can we continue?'

'You're sure?' Kōu mirrored his facial expression, and Shōryū couldn't help but feel like standing before some strange mirror. Surely enough, his brother must thought the same, because he suddenly burst out laughing. Shōryū tried to keep his calm façade, but soon he found himself laughing along with his twin. Even without the words, it was too easy for them to tell what each other thought.

'It's probably strange sight from outside, don't you think?' asked Kōu after few seconds later, which made them only laugh more, but eventually they stopped, both now out of breath and both smiling honestly.

'Maybe it is, but it can also be helpful. In battle for example' Finally, Shōryū answered to his twin. Kōu looked at him, confused for a second, but then he smiled, understanding.

'We can tell what each other is thinking, so we can also tell what he's gonna do…'

'…and we can help or stop him.' Ended Shōryū, nodding in agreement. Kōu smiled again.

'With such younger brother I would be…no, we would be unbeatable.' He said in a loving tone. Normally, both of them rarely showed emotions, but here, in the deep forest, where wind kept his guard on them, they could show freely what they felt. So they did, embracing each other in protective, yet brotherly firm fashion. It soon changed into small wrestle, eventually causing them both to fall, wooden blades forgotten. They were twins and, even if Kōu was a little more experienced, they were still equal in power, so of course, it ended with a draw. But now, lying on their backs, next to each other, they were contented with the way how they are now. However, even if they wished for time to stop, this moment would eventually pass, and Kōu sat up with a sigh.

'Kōu -niisan?'

'We should go back, Shōryū, or they'll eventually start to search for us.' Kōu stated, just as reluctant to idea as his twin.

'Can we try one more time? Please?' Shōryū pleaded, and Kōu couldn't help but chuckle at his twin childish behavior. However, younger twin knew what he was doing…

'Okay, but that's the last one, Shōryū, remember.'

Yes. Definitely he knew.

Akai hane.

'I hate that!' Shōryū shouted just as Kōu joined him in the forest. He was chasing his younger twin after Shōryū suddenly stormed out of the room. However, he knew the reason of younger's behavior-he was called 'Kōu' again, and the real Kōu knew how it angered his twin…

'Shou…' he started but was cut off.

'No! I've had enough! I'm sick of being mistaken for you, compared to you! Shōryū, Kōu's copy, always second in everything! Byakūjin? Yes, Kōu invented that!' Shōryū continued to yell, releasing his frustration. Kōu listened silently to it, not trying to calm his twin down, knowing that for now it's the only way he can help his twin. 'I hate them! I hate being a someone's copy! I hate you…!'

Shōryū stopped abruptly after realizing what he had just said-but more important factor was a look of pure hurt on his brother's face. He hated to see it, and hated to admit that it was probably just as visible on his face now.

'Kōu, I…'he began, already regretting words that slipped out of his mouth, but this time he was cut off.

'You are nobody's copy, Shou.' Kōu said that with a surprising power in his voice 'You are you, original and only the one who you'll want to be. I believe that you can achieve what you want.'

'Niisan, I…'

'No, Shōryū, that's alright. If you really felt like that, you've had a full right to say that. However,' Kōu added in much smaller voice turning to avoid his brother's guilty look ' Do not expect me to stop loving you, my dear and only twin little brother.' With that he left, hiding in the dark his tears which finally found their way to his face. Shōryū was left alone, speechless, with his and his brother's words hanging still in air…

Just as every Fūma member they had a separate rooms, but normally they shared one of them in their need to being close to each other. However that night, when Shōryū already fell asleep, one futon was silently taken from the room. When younger twin discovered that, he stubbornly said nothing, but deep inside it was regret which shut his mouth close, stopping him from apologizing. The following day Kōu was acting like nothing had happened and Shōryū did the same-however, from that day, they started to separate from each other more and more…

Kuroi Hane

'Me, Kirikaze, Reira, Kabutomaru, Ryūho and Kōu will leave as a first back-up for Kojiro. Rimpyo, you and Shōryū will join us as soon as the spies thread get resolved' Ryōma ended his speech calmly. Gathered shinobi nodded, agreeing to their elder will. Kōu looked secretly at his twin to check on his reaction to that assignment. With a relief he discovered, that the younger one just shrugged muttering something like 'whatever'. Kōu was secretly scared that his twin would protest about going on the same mission as him…

As the meeting have ended, Shōryū disappeared from his twin's sight, like he did almost every day now. Well, Kōu was alright with it as long as his brother was safe, even if it hurt him that they haven't shared such close bond like they did before… but maybe it wasn't lost-or at least, he wanted to believe in that. After all, Shōryū didn't abandon Byakūjin, even if this technique was invented by both of them… or he was too practical to resign from powerful attack just because of his feelings, Kōu reminded himself bitterly, wandering to his room to prepare most important things.

'Kōu, we need to talk.' he was awakened from his thoughts as the voice called out his name.

'Ryūho-san?' he asked a little surprised. Said shinobi turned and left, making Kōu follow him. They made their way towards one of the cliffs surrounding hidden village.

'What did you want to talk about?

'It's about you and Shōryū.' Kōu supposed it was something like that. ' What happened? Everyone in Fūma knew you as the best duo we ever had, then suddenly you're acting like you two were completely foreign to each other. And it lasts for years now!'

'It's nothing' Kōu answered calmly, thus his mind shouted something completely different. " Was It already that long?"

'Kōu, I don't want to stick my nose into your business, but if it'll affect our mission…'

'It will not.' Kōu interrupted firmly and he believed so. After all his brother was more mature than that…wasn't he?

'I'm not worried about you, Kōu, you've proven to be a great shinobi. However Shōryū…' he left the statement unfinished and turned towards the landscape, but Kōu wouldn't let it end like that.

'Shōryū have proven the same, Ryūho-san. And, after all, he's not against our well being.' "Well, maybe except for me." Kou decided to share some of his thoughts with this person-after all, in soon future, they'll be in the same team… He silently joined the man standing at the top of the rock.

'My younger brother Shōryū… he is genius just like me. 'he started calmly. "He will eventually beat me" crossed his mind as he continued:

'…but he's so inflexible… He is too busy taking care of himself that he has no time to look at the big picture. He's like glass heart that would break if he fell down…'

"not that I'm going to let him fall…"

'He doesn't know that his enemy isn't me…'

"I don't know how to make him accept that…"

' …but his own glass-like fragility.'

"…Without pushing him into much deeper hatred… be it towards me or himself…"

'That's what worries me the most.' He ended both his thought and speech. Ryūho watched him intently for a few moments.

'What are you going to do?' he finally asked. Kōu sighed.

'The same as always: I'll stay by his side and try to help him as much as I can…'

"…and as much as he let me."

'…without hurting him. After all I'm older, even if only by few minutes.'

Much to his surprise, Ryūho smiled.

'Shōryū doesn't know what a treasure he has.' He said, acknowledging Kōu's point of view.

"He knows…somewhere deep inside…" he thought, while returning the smile "But for now, I need to stay in his shadow…" another thought occurred to him"…like kagebane."

Shiroi hane

Kou breathed in pain. He knew he would die in a few moments, but he couldn't force himself to care about that-not, when one of the Yasha was still alive and he have no more strength to finish him off, to protect his clan, his family…

…His brother. A picture flashed through his mind…

_He looked from above at his brother, who began to search for him._

_'__Oniisan?... Oniisan? Oniisan!' he couldn't stand frantic tone in his brother voice. Teasing like teasing, but that would eventually become a serious problem- what if he wanted to answer him, but couldn't? What, if the role was reversed? What HE would do, if Shōryū suddenly disappeared? A thought occurred to him and he immediately set it into motion. He released white weathers, letting them fall at his brother like a rain. Shōryū finally looked up, confusion mixed with relief visible on his face._

_'__Even though the two of us have always been together…someday one of us will probably die.' He verbalized his thought, watching his brother reaction. Shōryū looked confused, but also scared of even thought of death…his or his twin? Truth to be said he was pretty scared about that, too. ' At that time let's tell that to each other in a way nobody else would understand...' Shōryū stood up, never taking his eyes of his brother. Kōu took out one white feather. 'With a feather. They're an original creation from the two of us, after all.'_

Feather. Kōu hoped, no, he knew, that even after his death, his burned feathers will help his twin-now, the last thing left to do with this burned body was to leave a sign. He felt like before that feral day, like he was connected with his brother again. If that was the truth, Shōryū would soon remember that promise, too. Maybe then his twin will get rid of his fragility…

'Shōryū…I'm counting on you.' Was Kōu's last thought, when releasing his last white feather… it was funny, but he felt relieved that it's him, not his brother, who had to use it, and it's his brother, not him who will receive it…looks like his selfishness was released with his last breath…

But even after leaving the body, there was something, something that have only one person and one wish inside itself… it watched as Byakko starts to move, it listened to his speech and it was the one who stuck the last feather to a purple robe, the one who raised up Yasha's sleeve…

'You're not Kōu, You're fake! If you're Kōu, why do you have white feathers' wounds on your hand?!'

It smiled, knowing that he'll get avenged by none other than his own twin…with the last feather.

Chibane

'What happened to Kōu?' Shōryū asked that in a calm, demanding voice, thus he felt like boiling inside. What did that Yasha have done to his brother?!

'He's probably feeding crows now.' The man, Byakko, answered in a sweet voice. Shōryū 's heart dropped. This couldn't be the truth! Kou was too strong, too distant to him…

..too protective over him.

True, he hated his brother but … did he? Feeling flowing through him neglected that. 'You should thank me for saving his beautiful face.' Yasha said before running off, even if it was stupid thing to tell to his victim's twin. Shōryū chased him, and was first to take position in front of Yasha man. Fūma members followed him, but he didn't want their assistance, even if they wanted to avenge fallen comrades just as much as him.

'Nobody interfere. I'll take down this one' Shōryū growled that with venom in voice. He could feel a silent agreement behind him-he was the one who have full right to revenge. Byakko smirked, and Shōryū took a deep breath, focusing on his opponent.

'Shōryū 's Byakūjin !' Yasha's smirk grow even wider, when white feathers started dancing in the air. He blocked blue feathers, which was shot at him.

'I saw everything of Kōu's techniques. I can use that too. Eat this! Byakko's Byakūjin!'

'What?!'it was truth, feathers were flowing from this man hands, but… they weren't true Byakūjin , Shōryū understood, clashing his sword with that man's. 'It's just a mere copy of Kōu's Byakūjin!'

'But so are yours, aren't it?' Shōryū felt his rage rising, but now he had it under control. New memories of him and his brother flew through his mind, as he was attacking, dodging and blocking, forcing Byakko to do the same. It was then, when he spotted a small, white-red dot on a purple material.

'Chibane!' a blood covered feather released a memory locked deep in his heart…

_He was once again defeated by his brother, but it didn't make him angry, only a little disappointed. After landing on the ground, he looked up to the place where his twin should be, but found nothing._

_'__Oniisan?...Oniisan?' he asked, surprised, then worried. Did something happened to Kōu while he was distracted? That thought make him look around frantically in search for his brother. 'Niisan!'_

_A single white feather fell from the sky, or at least so it looked to Shōryū. It was followed by another one, then a true rain of feathers surrounded him. Shōryū looked up to find his slightly elder brother looking at him with a thoughtful, gentle eyes._

_'__Even though the two of us have always been together…someday one of us will probably die.' He said watching him from above. Shōryū looked at him, confused. Why he was talking about death right now? But the words make his heart hurt. What would he do without his twin?! Kōu, however, haven't finished yet._

_'__At that time let's tell that to each other in a way nobody else would understand...' Shōryū stood up, never taking his eyes of his brother. Kōu took out one white feather and Shōryū understood. 'With a feather. They're an original creation from the two of us, after all.' Younger twin nodded and stepped aside._

_'__Why?' he silently asked his twin, who landed right beside him._ _Kōu looked straight into his eyes._

_'__Do you remember that song we used to sing? The one with the words…'_

_'__Even, if this separation is our destiny…?' Kōu nodded and joined to his brother._

_'__I am here, the one who continues to wait for you. I want to convey these words and set everything free..' Shōryū found himself unable to continue singing, thinking about his twin's words, however Kōu joined their hands and let an alone white feather fall on them._

_'__This un-erasable message will continue forever.' He stated firmly, gripping his twin's hand. 'it will live in my heart.' Shōryū took a deep breath and united his voice with his brother's._

_'__This bond we promised to each other'_

_'__Let's make the feather covered in blood our message, just like white feathers of Byakūjin are our bond.' Kōu said and Shōryū nodded, feeling exactly the same as his twin._

Regret overflowed him, when another happy memories, one by one, started to show up in his mind. He took out three feathers-each one created with his brother-aimed and shot. Byakko probably thought he want to end him with a black feather, but Shōryū had something different in his mind.

'The feather dyed in blood is a message from its user.' Red feather pierced the last feather of Kōu from the Fūma .

'Impossible…You actually pierced the same place… as him' Byakko breathed before falling down. Shōryū relaxed his body, when another memories flew past his eyes

'I'm not my brother. there was something else in that feathers…something I've forgotten.'

_"__Feathers are our bond…"_

'I'm not a copy'

_"__You're nobody's copy, Shou"_

'The two of us were originals...'

_"__You are you, original and only one. I believe that you can achieve everything you want to." _

_'…_Together_ '_

_"__the two of us have always been together…"_

His mind replayed his brother's words over and over again. For the first time in years, Shōryū felt what real loneliness meant.

'Niisan…'

Yakusoku no hane.

He said to them that he needs some time alone, but the truth was different. Now he was watching from behind the tree a group of men in purple robes, standing on the clearing around two bodies. After releasing Byakko's technique, Kōu's face returned to its owner. It had his normal, calm expression, with a corners of lips slightly moved upward, like he was happy, not caring about Yasha's men preparing to tear his body apart, wanting to release their fury on him. First scar was visible on his neck and Shōryū, feeling his fury once again becoming white feathers, stepped out.

'You'll regret this.' Before they had the time to react, he said in a neutral voice: 'Shōryū's Byakūjin .'

He didn't listen to their agony-they were too low-ranked to run away from his feathers- instead coming towards his twin body.

'Kōu -oniisan… I revenged you.' It was then when he saw a purple haired body with a heart pierced by a black feather. 'So you not only scarred Byakko but also defeated Shien. Genius as always, huh?' the last of Yasha fell silent, and Shōryū finally took a better look on his surroundings. He gasped suddenly, seeing darker lines, still visibly creating a net.

'A fire user…' it was the biggest weakness of Byakūjin's white feathers, and still… his brother fought against it and won…

'But at what price?' Shōryū whispered to himself, feeling tears threaten to come out. He fell to his knees, right to his brother. 'Niisan…'

He could feel the warm south wind running through the clearing, mixing his feathers with the ashes of his brother's weapon, swirling it around a figurine hugging another all too similar and limp one.

'Minami kaze…' it was Kōu's wind. In the Fūma village, long time ago, somebody compared them to the two winds: Kōu was supposed to be the South, while Shōryū was North. They are two different winds, but they constantly blow in each other direction…eventually fusing into one strong tornado. Shōryū saw that he was in the eye of small tornado of white and black. Wind make his twin's body lighter, and moved along with him, when he securely set it in a long hollow in a not faraway tree-his brother would hate to be buried under ground, after all he was a Fūma. He stepped aside looking at his twin, before letting feathers-now grey with an ash and his grief-to cover Kōu. Remembering what he had told himself to do, when he'd get there, he took a deep breath:

'Hitori demo, aruite yukeru, nigiru kobushi no naka… mamo…ra..na..kya(_Even alone, I can continue walking, with clenched fists. I hav...e to...protect...)_' something caught him in his throat. A song, which they used to sing hundreds of times when their mother died to tell her they were alright, now couldn't pass his mouth. It was their song, and singing it alone sounded so wrong, so terribly _ill_. Even if they promised that they'll sing it to each other…

The wind blew again and Shōryū heard something in that:

'oreru yowasa wo… sooto kakushi ta' his head shot up. It was Kōu's line!

'Daijina hazu wo…' he started again, and this time he was sure – the wind blew in response, once again surrounding him:

'…dareka wo mi ushinai! (_I've lost somebody... who was supposed to be the most important to me.)'_It wasn't Kōu's wind-it was Kōu himself. Even if Shōryū couldn't see him, he once again had that feeling of connection he always had whenever they were extremely close.

'Kigatsukeba kaze no naka ni!(_before I_ _noticed [he] was in the wind)_' They sang it together-always together. Warm breeze flew as to confirm this statement, and Shōryū once again felt white feathers releasing against his will- this time not in fury, but in an attempt to link them, obedient to song's words:

'Mabayui hikari ni mau musunda no hane, shiroi yukue ni.(C_ountless feathers are dancing in a dazzling light, going to a white place)_'

Shōryū felt wet streams on his face, but only smiled and continued:

'Omoi wa tada afureru… kaeranu monomotomete.(_Memories/emotions are just overflowing, while I seek a thing(person) I can't replace)_'

„That's truth. You're irreplaceable to me, Niisan." Finally understanding his feelings, he moved to sit beside the tree, which now hide his brother and started his farewell once again:

'Doushitemo tsutaeta kata, sugikireta yakusoku…_([no matter what] I wish I could tell you about this suddenly cutoff promise)_'

„I really wish I could do that" he thought, closing his eyes. An image of Kōu's gentle smile flew past them. He smiled, too, knowing what to say next:

'Tooi hi no hohoemi dake wa… Kawarazu towa ni.(_The smile from a day long before[that I was left with] won't change for eternity)_" It was a statement and he knew it was true- Kōu was smiling at him even after his death, so he's going to remember him like this. The wind sang to him:

'Hagayui kokoro… koeta to negaatte.(_an impatient heart I've wished to surpass)_' Shōryū found himself looking at the ray of sun.

'Kowashiteshimau Kagayaki(_The light/radiance has been destroyed)_' ah yes… Kōu was his light, his radiance… and he lost it… he took out a white feather covered in blood and continued song:

'mune ni oriru…yasashii hane daku omokage wa(_...on the heart is a trace of kind feather I pressed against it_)' Shōryū stood up holding his brother's last feather close to his heart, which felt a lot lighter now.

'Kienai kizuna ni naru, asetai itami nokoshi te.(_it becomes an eternal bond, leaving a fading ache)_' He finished in a whisper, turning towards his brother's grave. If Kōu left him his feather, he should do the same to him. He took out his weapon.

'Blue'

_"__Kōu, the blue feather will be flying straight!"_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Because it's yours! You've invented it first and it's just as straightforward as you!"_

_"__Geez, thanks, lil' bror. I thought you actually had a good reason for it. But I suppose it isn't a bad idea."_

The feather landed just above the hollow, deep into the wood.

'Red'

_"__Red feathers are equally close to both of us and that's probably why they fly in u-shape."_

_"__Eh? What do you mean, Niisan?"_

_"__We've invented them at the same time and both our names ends with 'u'…"_

_"__Geez, that's not the explanation!..."_

_"__Let me end, you impatient one! They also want to return to us, just as we want to return to each other and that's why we end our missions so quick."_

_"…__It's just as strange as your pranks but I suppose you're right."_

A feather which took Byakko's live, stuck on the right of the Kōu - a place, where counterfeit was marked by white feathers.

'Black'

_"__I suppose, this one will suit me the best."_

_"__What do you mean, Shōryū?_

_"__It's hidden behind other, more visible feathers, becoming their shadow; just as I'm in a shadow of you and your genius…"_

_"__You say it one more time, Shōryū and I'll hit you, even if we are twins, I promise!_

_"…__What?!"_

_"__You never was, never are and never will be my shadow, understood?! We're equal and I don't care what others think about that! We are brothers, not each other's clone or shadow and I won't forgive anybody, who will try and say that again."_

Black feather landed at the Kōu's left-close to the hand he last threw it. Shōryū stepped aside, still carrying bloody feather in a clenched fist over his heart. He took a deep breath, for the last time looking at his brother's body. He said one word:

'White'

_"__**Byakūjin!**__"_

_"__Whew, that was quite powerful. I didn't know you can make feathers go in a spiral, Shōryū"_

_"__And I didn't know you can make them rise from the ground and fall from the sky at the same time, Niisan"_

_"__Looks like we both created an unique Byakūjins of ours, didn't we?"_

_"__But it's still the same technique, after all."_

_"__And also completely different. I suppose it's just like us- identical and different at the same time."_

_"__So… a twin technique?"_

_"__Why not? You know, I can't wait to show it to the Elders…"_

_"…__Together."_

A wall of white feathers covered the hole in the tree and shape shifted, making it look like nothing ever has been there. Shōryū didn't know he cried until he heard a soft whisper in the wind:

'_Don't cry, Shōryū. It doesn't suit you_.'

'Niisan?'

'_Don't worry. I will always be by your side. I will continue to protect you_' The wind breathed and Shōryū found himself smiling.

'I know. See you, Kōu.' He whispered, before turning and once again entering the clearing. He looked around, counting the death Yashas. Even if he wasn't blood-thirsty from the start, he still found their number insufficient in comparison to the suffering he and other Fūma had to endure. He sighed inwardly- it was Kojirō -like way of thinking, shinobi shouldn't let the feelings overcome them. He almost snorted- thinking something like that when he just let himself cry? He truly was a hypocrite, wasn't he?

He finally unclenched his fist, looking at the white feather covered in blood resting on his palm.

'You can get out, you know. There isn't any more enemies.' he said, never looking up from his hands.

'Expect nothing less from Byakūjin user.' Ryōma went from behind a tree.

'Oh, it's you, Ryōma-san.' Shōryū now was working with something around his left wrist. 'What about Kojirō?"

'Kirikaze and others are watching over him now. Just as I supposed, he took it far worse than others. What about you?' one-eyed man looked at the younger twin.

'What about me?' Shōryū returned the question. ' Shinobi are not allowed to let the feelings overcome them. That's one of our first rules.'

Ryōma nodded, however he didn't look convinced.

'But even Shinobi have siblings and losing one isn't really something…'

'You don't need to end that, Ryōma-san' Shōryū cut off, finally ending his work. Ryōma discovered that now on the left wrist of younger boy was a simple bracelet done from a thin silk rope and a red-white feather. ' Maybe I had to bury my brother's body, but I don't think he left Fūma yet.'

Ryōma looked in a deep, calm eyes of his comrade but found nothing except determination and strong will. He nodded-it really looked like Kōu was watching over his brother even after death.

'Let's go now. I suppose Kojirō's making a gravestones or something just as strange as it.' Shōryū turned to leave clearing and Ryōma just followed him.

'You're going to tell him about where you buried Kōu?' Much to his surprise, Shōryū shook his head.

'It will distract him from our real goal. Kōu wouldn't want that.'

'How do you know what would Kōu think?'

'How?' the twin stopped for a moment, before resuming a walk 'I suppose I always knew. Or rather I knew but neglected it.' Ryōma nodded, accepting an explanation. A weak presence smiled looking down at its twin walking with a raised head…

'Prepare for death, Fūma!'

'Yeah, you're outnumbered!'

'We'll send you to where your brother is today!'

Shōryū watched all and every of his enemies in purple robes carefully. Somehow, they knew he was the one of the Fūma twins, even if they never fought before. Background check, he supposed. When they attacked , he dodged the first blow and took out a white feather.

'Byakūjin!'

He turned around to quicken the pace of swirling feathers. When the last of the purple robed fell, he straightened up. He smirked.

'Send me to my brother? What an idiocy' he whispered to himself. He felt a light, feather-like touch on his back- just like he would feel if he was standing back-to-back with someone. 'Because we are…'

_"…__Always Together."_

* * *

_A/n: I've never thought that my first original work would be from a fandom different to Hetalia or Elsword, but I just had to make that one-shot. Well I suppose you can call that a songfic, since I kind of wrote that to explain(mostly to myself) why there wasn't "White feathers" in the drama, even if each other character's song was. I'm sorry for every grammar/spelling/time/whatever-else mistake I've done here-English is my second language and I'm still mastering it. Now, a little explanation you'll need to fully understand part called "Yakusoku no hane":_

_"Yakusoku no hane" means "Promised feather" or "Feather of promise" and it's original title of On/Off song which is also a Character's song for Kou and Shouryuu. Rough translation is rough but I'll try to give you a hint about what it is saying:_

_"Mamoranakya[...]Kakushita"-I have to protect my weakness which I tried to hide. (It's originally sung by Naoya acting as a Kou and he explains that part in the White Feathers recording comment-basically it means Kou wants to protect his brother even if he knows it's weakness or so)_

_"Kigazukeba kaze no naka ni"-before I_ _noticed he was in the wind(Fuuma is a clan of the wind, so...)_

_"Hagayui[...]negatte" -an impatient heart I've wished to surpass(anoter Kou-like line-it can be translated also as "I've wished you'd surpass[your] impatient heart")_

_"Kowareta[...]kagayaki" -The light/radiance has been destroyed(another funny thing-kanji which means a Radiance is read as 'Kou')_

_"...Yasashii hane[...]omokage ga" the translation above will sound funny because it's actually cut in half line. Original goes like "Hakanaku mune ni oriru, Yasashii no hane daku omokage wa" which is translated as "Descending on this fleeting heart is a trace of a gentle feather I've pressed against it"_

_"Kienai kizuna ni naru"-"It becomes not vanishing bond", literally. I think 'eternal' sounds better._

_Also, If you're wondering what Kou and Shoryu says to each other in Shoryu's Chibane retrospection,('even if this separation is our destiny...) it's Eien no setsuna, actual ending of the drama, also sung by On/Off.  
_


End file.
